RRPO
by extazee
Summary: Random Role Play Oneshots. No, not those annoying chat things, just oneshots inspired by role plays me and -xXx-L-and-Raph-FTW-xXx- do X3 M for possible lemmy oneshots. yum. Yaoi/Straight/and wth not? Yuri! XD
1. Basically

**RRPO**

**Random Role Play Oneshots. X3**

**My stories that are influenced by role playing with my two people in my head "X" and "Z" My OC's from Death note.**

**Considering -xXx-L-and-Raph-FTW-xXx- ----------is the only person I really role play with o-e**

**She gets most of the credit X3**

**So, If I don't do something right D: Tell me buddy XD**

**:3 and...I think that's it.**

**I might post up X and Z's info and story here...**

**as soon as I finish it.**

**Aphrodite and (rarely XD) Adonis, is -xXx-L-and-Raph-FTW-xXx- -----Hers. XD**

**It's under Death note cause.......... **

**that's where are characters are from O-o **

**no flames please XD **

**Don't read if you don't like eet.**

**Hmm ... I think that's eet.**

**Besides Lucifer and Anabel, who are adopted kids of X's and L's.**

**X3 That's owned by both of us XDD**

**83 so, Read an review.**

**...**

**oh...I almost forgot the disclaimer D:**

**Yeah, If I owned death note I wouldn't be writing fanfiction -_- ....**

**L wouldn't have died.**

**X and Z would be real characters.**

**. and yeah**

**incase you're a dumb-o I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE **

**OR ANY SONGS IN THE ONESHOT SONGFICS.**

**Thank you. :3**

**Extazee. ----- notice my name?**

**X -- Z**

**X to Z**

**:3**

**poor Y.**

**XDDDDD**

**D8 PS.**

**. Please excuse any spelling or grammer errors **

**X3 I'm stoopided. 83**

**NAO...**

**Extazee...finally out this time.**

**-_- I need more sleep...**

**D8 Okay! I'm done! I'm outa here! Bye! Reaaaaaaad.**

**...**

**And I don't know whu .**


	2. Xangst

X stood silent for a moment, holding Anabel closely, his eyes stained red.

He could feel his own heart breaking at the baby's cries for food.

Quickly, he grabbed the bottle and gently held it to the strawberry blond,

who smiled and closed her little blue-green eyes. X sighed and begun to sing softly,

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

_And though I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

_The worst is just around the bend_

X looked at the sleeping forms of his loves, His son Lucifer and his love, L.  
He sighed and look down at the girl in his arms, kissing the girls fourhead and smiled softly.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be_

He almost choked out a sob, but quickly swallowed it back and breathed in deeply.

Gently rocking Anabel, who had nearlly finished the bottle of the night he started the next part of the song,

_What will become of my dear friend_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

X stared at the sleeping girl and took the empty bottle out of her mouth and placed her in the black round crib.

The little baby gurgled a little and mumbled in her sleep, grasping air with her little hands, "Daddy.."

He leaned over and kissed Anabel, once again and paused to finish the song,

_And will we ever end up together?_

He paused for the instrumental and looked back at the bed, walking to the other side and kissing Lucifer softly who scrunched up his face and turned his face to the side, X smiled then looked at L,

_And will we ever end up together?_

_No, I think not, it's never to become_

_For I am not the one_

X sighed and reached for a pen after finishing the song and quickly scribbled something down.  
He let out a shaky breath and put the note on his pillow.  
X felt a tear slip and quickly wiped it away only to have two more show up.

Eyes wide and hands nearlly choking himself X ran out of the room quickly.

_**L, Lucifer, Anabel.**_

_**I'll be back, in 1 year. Don't worry about me please,**_

_**and don't try to find me..I love you all, with all my heart.**_

_**Please tell the others as well, thank you.**_

_**Goodbye, for now.**_

_**~X~**_

_**P.s. I'm sorry.**_


	3. ZxBB Angst

Z sat on BB's lap silently, staring into the oddly empty living room. She felt odd, like she had lost a battle, and was at the winner's feet. The girl scrunched up her face then softly put her head on BB's chest, then looked up into his odd crimson red eyes. She sighed and looked down at the arm of the couch.

_I'd give anything to give me to you_

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew_

_If you want me,_

_Come and find me_

_Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

"BB?" She whispered, staring intently in the design in the couch, following the lines and curves with her eyes.  
BB looked down at the girl, a little shocked at how...empty she sounded. "What is it Z?"

"Do you ever get sad?"

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

"Of course I do Z, it's a natural feeling. Are you sad? Why?" BB was concerned as to why this girl, who was usually so cheery and full of life seemed so defeated. She looked up at BB, then wrapped her arms around his neck, her head shoved into his neck. "That's not what I meant, BB."

"Then what did you mean?"

_Nothing left to make me feel anymore_

_There's only you and everyday I need more_

_If you want me_

_Come and find me_

_I'll do anything you say just tell me_

"Do you ever get sad when you see when someone you care about is going to die?" Z inhaled a shaky breath. His eyes widen and he wrapped his arms around her, "Of course I do Z. But you're not going any where without me. I will follow you, even in death."

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

Z shot her head up, alien tears streaked down her face like a river. Her eyes closed half way and she sobbed. "BB. I don't want you to die. Not cause of me." BB simply smiled at her, "Z..."

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

She pulled on BB's shirt, crying into his chest, her words coming out muffled, "No you can't." She hit his chest lightly and BB sighed, "Z, please.." She shook her head, "No!" He sighed again and held her closer, "Tell me what's wrong..."

_Anything for you_

_I'll become your earth and sky_

_Forever never die_

_I'll be everything you need_

Z cried harder, "I love you, BB, and it would make me sad if I knew when you where going to die, or L, Aphrodite, X, Lucifer, or Anabel too. It..hurts to even think about it, BB." She looked up, "H-how do you live with it BB?" She suddenly got angry and punched him again. BB winced slightly, then the girl glared, "How can you?!"

_I'll believe_

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

BB shook his head and grabbed the girls arms, "I love you too, and I don't like it. It does make me sad damn it!"

"Then why don't you do something?!" Z looked down at BB's chest, glaring.

BB let go of her arms and grasped her chin, pulling her face to his, "Look at me! I can't just tear my eyes out! I was born with it Z, and I've had to live with it! There's nothing I **can** do!" BB let go of her face angrily. The girl continued to cry, and she kissed BB, "I'm sorry." Z looked into BB's eyes, then stood.

BB watched her, "Where are you going?"

"Whats the date today?" She walked towords the door, grasping the handle.

BB stared, "What?"

She turned and smiled sadly, "I love you BB.."

"Wha- Where are you going? W-what are you doing?"

She opened the door and whispered, "Wenn Sie mich wollen, kommen Sie und finden Sie mich."

Z walked out and slamed the door.

BB translated in his head and mouthed the words, "If you want me, come and find me.........."

His eyes widen and he ran out the door, "Z! Don't!"

**.**.**.**T**o **b**e **c**o**n**t**i**n**u**e**d**?**


End file.
